


The Battle Of The Elements

by EvelynAnnePeters



Series: History Of The Elements [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynAnnePeters/pseuds/EvelynAnnePeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 20th to the 28th generation of elemental's fought against Lydessa, Queen of Black Magic. Until Four elementals defeted her. This is story of the battle and the people then won it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle Of The Elements

Coralline's Point Of View

"Keep trying Coralline, you have to hit your target the first time. You won't get a second one" Pearl, my trainer. I'm the 28th generation Water Elemental and with the war my training must be perfect & quick. No time for breaks. Moving into my battle stance I raised my hands pushed them palms out, a spear of water came rushing out of the whirlpool that formed around my hands. The spear was tipped with sharp coral and metal. Hitting the target quickly. We were practicing on magic dummies that move and 'die' like our actual targets. "Good job Coral, but you must move quicker" Pearl told me.

Suddenly a alarm sounded, my eyes widened. A girl was brought in, wounded and unconscious, I looked closer and saw that it was Chanelle, My sister. "Chanelle!" I cried. "Coral, you need to focus, if you did that in battle that would be YOU being brought in for healing" Pearl Warned "I turned around, I moved faster then a torpedo doing the routine again. I thought about my sister, wounded without thinking I released a whirlpool of water, shooting out of it was a water spout with a a spear head shooting out of all sides. Hitting multiple targets. My eyes glowed and a hurricane started I couldn't hear Pearl until she touched my shoulder I calmed down "Coral how?" She questioned. I shrugged.

I moved to do the routine again when the bed bell rang. I looked at Pearl, she nodded towards the bedrooms. I smiled at her before walking to my room, I shared a room with Hazel, the Element Of Fire. I walked through the halls. The training center was underground. I pressed my hand on the flat rock sticking out of the wall, it turned blue then the door opened to reveal a room with bunk beds. I walk over to my bed I got under the sheets and fell asleep

I woke up to sirens blaring and yelling. Hazel ran into the room, she pulled me out of bed and into the hallway. Dragging me to the balcony overlooking the training center I saw what was happening, a Graneti had entered the the training center.


End file.
